


Uncharted: Legacies

by mdell19



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M, Protective Felicity Smoak, Protective Oliver, Romance, Sexual Content, Survival, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdell19/pseuds/mdell19
Summary: Olicity AU - Oliver Queen, after surviving the sinking of his father's yacht and spending two years fighting for survival on a 'deserted' island, has returned home with a new outlook on life. The notebook his grandfather left him and the detailed notes that it contains burn a hole in his pocket, as does the knowledge that his own father turned his back on the family legacy.A legacy that the notebook promises will lead to salvation for all mankind.With the help of Felicity Smoak, a technological genius and IT extraordinaire, Oliver sets out in hopes that coordinates decoded from his grandfather's notebook will lead him to the final resting place of a lockbox, contents of which are unspecified. Unsure of what lies ahead, Oliver and Felicity brace themselves for the unknown, not expecting to find themselves sudden competitors in a very dangerous race.As tensions rise and the fight to win escalates, growing feelings are forced into the open, and Oliver and Felicity learn that sometimes following the path uncharted can lead to the thing they never knew they needed most of all.





	Uncharted: Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I've ever posted on this site, and what better way to kick it off than with an Olicity fic. I have a few non-arrow works posted on fan fiction.net, but I'd rather forget about those hehe. I don't want to give too much away at this point, but this is basically Arrow with some Uncharted (the video game) mixed in. The first couple of chapters will follow a sort of past/present format just to set up the story and will be fairly short. Not sure of my posting schedule yet, (I guess I'll see what the response is first) but I hope you guys give it a try and let me know what you think. Feedback is both encouraged and welcome, good or bad, but please be respectful with comments as I am only human. 
> 
> P.S. If you've never played the Uncharted game, I highly recommend it. It has a great story with an awesome couple that only Olicity beats. If you're not into video games, you can watch all of the cutscenes compiled together to basically make a really long movie on youtube.

Then:

The knock on her office door is unexpected, but she hardly gives it a thought. Instead, her focus narrows further, eyes squinting behind thin-framed glasses as rows and rows of binary fly across the screen. 

It’s unprecedented, that a software design should give her this much trouble. She invented this algorithm for frack’s sake. It should practically sing for her touch. 

But alas.

Her fingers hasten, and the plastic of the red pen she likes to chew when in the zone gives a little under the added pressure of her bite. 

Another, more impatient knock reverberates throughout the small space and she sighs in frustration. Being the youngest vice president in the company didn’t leave her with much time for uninterrupted work. 

A few strategic clicks and the lines of code disappear, revealing the inconspicuous QC logo on her desktop screen.

She stands and pulls the door of her office with an unnecessary flourish, eyes now trained on the row of smart-wearable prototypes at the edge of her desk. Frack. 

“I swear, Jerry,” she promises, without sparing her assistant a glance. “I’ll have the coding for the watches done by the end of the day, just tell Mr. Steele there was a security crisis I had to deal with.”

“I’ll be sure to let Jerry know,” replies a voice, much rougher than the one she expected. “Though I’m not sure he’ll be much help. I sent him home for the day.” 

Her head swivels and meets an unfamiliar gaze, but something in her gut clenches and she can’t help but think she should recognize it anyhow. 

The gaze in question softens slightly at the comical way the pen falls from her mouth. “Felicity Smoak?” he asks. “Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.”

It clicks for her then, and her face heats in response. She nor her office are in a state to receive the recently returned billionaire scion. 

“Right,” she says, unconsciously stepping in front of the stack of empty, energy drink cans and piles of wire bundling and candy wrappers. “I know who you are. You, you’re Mr. Queen.”

The edges of his lips lift into a small, peculiar smile. “Oh no. Mr. Queen was my father.”

“Sure, but he died. I mean he drowned,” she winces, covertly running her fingers through the mess of hair twisting around her shoulders. “Which means you could ride the elevator twenty floors up just to be forced to listen to me babble. Which will end in three, two, one.”

“Actually, I took the stairs,” he quips, before she could finish. “But that’s inconsequential. And as fascinating as your ‘babbling’ is, I have another reason for making the trek.”

Felicity nods, leaning her thighs against her desk, the problematic encoding suddenly forgotten. “Of course. What can I do for you, Mr. Queen? Not mister Queen, I mean.”

He fully steps into her office then and motions to the open door. “Do you mind if I…”

Her curiosity peeks as she nods her acquiescence. “Go for it, but I won’t be held responsible for the office gossip that ensues.”

The door clicks shut and it’s suddenly a lot warmer with him so close. He’s a beast of man, she notes. Tall and broad shouldered with a heavyweight of rippling muscle.

“Not a problem with me. Hopefully, you and I won’t be around to hear it for much longer anyway. If you accept my proposition that is.” 

He’s in and out of her personal space, moving around her as he talks, then settles in her custom ergo, office chair with a grin and kicks his feet up on the desk.

The man may technically be her boss, but her eye twitches at the display. Still, she momentarily lets it slide. “Color me intrigued,” she says, instead. 

Oliver meets her stare then, forceful and direct, and Felicity can’t help the sudden feeling that her world is about to tilt on its axis, that Oliver Queen is about to change her life in ways she hadn’t dared dreamed.

“Felicity Smoak,” he leads. “How’d you like to go about saving the world with me?”

Yep. Ways she hadn’t dreamed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

It’s unseasonably warm in their particular speck of wide open ocean, the air thick and heavy with striking volumes of moisture. 

A trickle of sweat beads at the place where his hair meets the expanse of his forehead and drips ceaselessly down his temple. His stomach twists and knots with a ravaging nausea as the sweat slips carelessly behind the curve of his ear and soaks the collar of his shirt. 

His knees weaken against the barely there, more than gentle rocking of waves, and the exceptionally hot railing burns his palms and clenched fingertips. He stares off into the distance, focusing on the horizon in hopes of gaining control of his wayward stomach. 

Oliver Queen is man who needs to be in control, and he’s been sorely lacking in it ever since they departed.

Now they’re lost somewhere in the middle of the Pacific, perhaps lost with purpose, but lost all the same. They’re searching, not for a way home, but for the last, long forgotten piece of his family’s not so innocent history. 

Right my wrongs.

It was the only piece left. His father made sure of that.

The boat dips violently beneath his feet out of nowhere, a sharp contrast to the fairly calm seas they’ve encountered on their journey so far and suddenly there’s a real possibility the empty contents of his stomach will be painting the teak deck of the boat. 

“You okay over there, Queen?” she calls then, interrupting the whirl of his tumultuous thoughts. He peeks over at her, and he’s hit with an instant bout of jealousy. 

The two of them had taken a three week long, open water boating course before they embarked on their quest, and not surprisingly, Felicity Smoak, IT-girl and, as he’d discovered, pretty much everything else extraordinaire, had taken to the seas like a literal fish to water. 

She looks remarkably at home up at the helm, her flowy, blonde hair blowing in the gentle breeze, prescription ray-bans placed precariously on the tip of her nose.

Oliver sighs. “Oh you know, just not a huge fan of boats. Castaway, and all that.”

Her laugh filters through the wind. “Obviously. But we’ve been at this for weeks. I would’ve thought you’d have found your sea legs by now.”

“I think it’s safe to say that my sea legs are permanently dead,” he mutters, but somehow she hears him anyway.

“Aw. Sad face,” she teases. “I’m really liking this sailing thing. I was thinking if the whole saving the human race thing doesn’t pan out, we could make this a permanent gig.”

Oliver fully turns to her then. She’s crazy, he thinks. Fucking gorgeous, but crazy. “I’m gonna one hundred percent vote no on that idea,” he says, shaking his head. “How much longer anyway? We should be getting close by now.”

Felicity taps a button on the customized, navigational system. “According to the GPS we should be right on top of those coordinates in an hour or two, as long as the wind doesn’t change,” she replies. “It’s close to dusk though, we’ll have to drop anchor and dive in the morning.”

“I mean, we do have those spotlights,” he suggests, shakily climbing up to the helm. He eyes the navigation screen from over her shoulder and swallows back the bile at the base of his throat. “We could do a little exploring if we push the motor.”

Felicity peeks up at him then. “In the dark? What about sharks?” she asks, more than perturbed at the thought.

Oliver stares, taking her in all over again. He swears he finds something new and even more enticing about her each time he looks her way. “I was attacked by a shark, once,” he says, lightly. “On the island. I figure I’m pretty safe now. Can’t happen more than once, right?”

“Well that’s all fine and dandy for you, mister!” Felicity roughly pokes his shoulder and winces. He’s practically made of stone, she thinks. “I, thank the heavens, have not had the pleasure, and I’d most definitely like to keep it that way.”

Maybe she has a point. “So we’ll drop anchor, then. That crate has hopefully been there for years. I doubt one more night is going to do it in.”

She flashes him a brilliant smile, then turns back to the wheel. “I’d knew you’d see things my way. Now shoo,” she commands, her hands flying about wildly. “Go tan yourself or something, whatever you rich boys do in you spare.”

“As you wish,” he says, laughing aloud, but doesn’t move.

Instead, he watches her fiddle with the controls and push her sunglasses up her nose. He smiles at the sight, then turns and climbs to the front of the boat.

The bow is closed, but they’d spent time making it comfortable before they left, and he takes his time settling in to watch ahead. His stomach is still queasy, but dusk brings calmer waters. 

His thoughts can’t say the same. 

Three years since the Gambit first made sail, he things, and his life was irrevocably changed,. One years since he made it off that god-forsaken island. Six months since he met Felicity Smoak and she accepted his offer, and one day until years of research and turmoil all come to a head.

A part of him wishes his father could see it, but mostly he thinks that Robert Queen got what he deserved and that he’s just glad Felicity will be the one to share it with him.

Oliver glances up at her one more time. He only hopes she feels the same way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun is low on the horizon when they make anchor an hour later. A pale glow flitters across the water and deck, and Felicity thinks she’s suddenly very grateful to the man across from her.

He’s digging around in the large ice chest they’d stocked with beer from down below. A few large steps and he’s handing her a crisp bottle, cracked open and ready to go. 

Their fingers brush when she takes it from him, and they both smile at the sensation.

“We should celebrate,” he says, and she glances his way. He’s settled himself next to her on the curved lounge, legs outstretched. “We’re here, aren’t we?”

His warmth seeps into her bones, casting away the chill left by the fading sunlight. She reaches out and clinks the rim of his bottle with hers. “I suppose we are.”

They each take a sip and the bitterness promises a hint of something new. 

Oliver looks out over the horizon. “You know, Felicity. I don’t think I’ve properly thanked you for saying yes to this crazy scheme.”

She follows the strong lines of his profile and fixes her eyes along his line of sight. It’s almost dark now, peaceful and quiet too. 

There’s no on one else around for miles. Just the man sitting beside her.

She barely knows him, and she knows even less about the two years he spent alone on a deserted island, but she thinks that, despite what he’s suffered, he’s pretty admirable. Damaged, and maybe a little lost, but good. 

To be honest, she can’t say she feels the same about herself. She’d had this vision since she was small, of growing up, going to college, taking over the corporate world and subsequently inundating the population with unheard of technological advances.

Her job at QC, offered to her personally by Walter Steele after graduation, gave her all the things she dreamed about, access to the latest research, a lab for development of her own tech, an army of minions at her beck and call, but it wasn’t anything like she’d hoped it’d be. 

Something was missing. There were these little bits, these little pieces of herself that were being slowly chipped away and lost and shattered, and maybe it had something to do with Cooper, but mostly she just felt unfulfilled. Like she could be doing more, and for better reasons.

So when Oliver Queen waltzed into her office and offered her the adventure of a lifetime, with his steel blue eyes and crooked grin, she didn’t just say yes, she felt grateful.

“I think it’s me who should be thanking you,” she answers. “For this chance to do something unexpected and real for once. For a chance at an adventure and a chance to make a difference.”

She feels his gaze move to her then. He raises his bottle to hers and clinks them together again. “To uncharted adventures then,” he winks. “To Eli Queen, and to saving the human race.”

The beer is cold when she swallows, locking her eyes with his. “To uncharted adventures.”


End file.
